


Life on Social Networking

by aroceu



Series: K-Pop Crossovers [7]
Category: Super Junior, f(x)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, References to Canon, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 19:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroceu/pseuds/aroceu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry and Amber on Twitter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life on Social Networking

**Author's Note:**

> Jay (rubyls) asked me to do “henber, behind the scenes twitter” which is pretty much literally what this is
> 
> if henry or amber ever find this (and i really hope to god they don’t, but) i’m really sorry for being creepy really sorry this is just fanfiction and me and my stupid imagination i mean
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> but yeah this is just fanfiction nothing more okay.

"Dude," said Amber's voice over the phone. "Give me your Twitter. Tell me your Twitter!"  
  
"I'm going to follow you," said Henry, flicking over to the Twitter app on his iPhone. "What's your username again?"  
  
"@llama_ajol," replied Amber.  
  
Henry choked back a laugh. "What? Llama?"   
  
"You know I like llamas," said Amber.  
  
"No, I don't," said Henry. "There, followed."  
  
"Sweet. Now we can talk on Twitter whenever we want," said Amber.  
  
*  
  
He got a call from her a week later.  
  
"What?" he said, because that was how they always answered their phones when they called each other. Either that, or "dude."  
  
"You're never on Twitter," came Amber's voice. She sounded petulant.  
  
"Well, what'd you expect?" said Henry. "It's not like I'm on Twitter twenty-four seven. You should've seen that, or something."  
  
"How? By creeping on your Twitter profile?"  
  
"Yeah, exactly," said Henry. "Can I go back to my game of Angry Birds?"  
  
"No. Get on Twitter."  
  
"I have nothing to  _tweet_ ," said Henry.  
  
"You could tweet about talking to me on the phone," said Amber. "Or how annoying I'm being to you." Henry could practically see her smile on the other end.  
  
"I'm hanging up now," said Henry.  
  
"Don't hang up without tweeting to me!"  
  
Henry didn't.  
  
*  
  
Actually, he kind of liked that Amber had a Twitter, even though he'd never admit it. Sometimes, at around two am right before he went to sleep, he'd check her Twitter profile just to see her latest updates--he knew practically all of her one hundred tweets. It wasn't creepy because she only tweeted a few times a day. Henry tried to tweet when he remembered, but, well, it was just  _Twitter_ , a social networking site. It wasn't that big of a deal.  
  
The funny thing was that when he read her tweets, he could hear them in her voice, in his head. Which also wasn't creepy at all; they just sounded so _Amber_  that sometimes Henry would catch himself grinning when he was alone in the dark, the light of his phone glowing on his face. Whether her tweets were in English, Korean, or Chinese. It was sort of that feeling you got when you wanted to hug someone over the internet.  
  
He put his phone on his bedside and fell asleep with a smile.  
  
*  
  


"I didn't know that you were such close friends with Miss A," Henry said when they were on the phone again. He'd just finished eating dinner; he knew, in Amber's time, it was probably a bit later.

"Yeah, I met them at a performance a while ago and we got along really well," said Amber. "Plus, most of them know how to speak English really well!"

"By most, you mean like, two out of four," said Henry.

He envisioned that if they were talking face to face, Amber would've punched him in the shoulder then.

"Yeah, well. Girl groups are better than your little boy groups," Amber teased, and Henry laughed.

"Right, right."

"You know," said Amber. "You still haven't sent a tweet to me, yet."

"Well," said Henry. "You haven't sent a tweet to me, either."

"I tried to the other day," said Amber. "But apparently it was one of your [Thai fanclubs](https://twitter.com/llama_ajol/status/225116445418328064)."

Henry choked. "What? Really? Did the fans flip out?"

"I don't know, I don't know how to check," said Amber. "And anyways, in my defense, they had a username that was really similar to yours, okay? You know, I was doing some creeping around and some fans like to roleplay as us on Twitter."

"As  _us_?" said Henry. "Like, as in  _us_  us?"

"What other us would there be," said Amber flatly.

"Well, I don't--I mean, I had suspicion that people roleplayed as celebrities in general," said Henry. "But like, you and me?"

"I wouldn't be surprised," said Amber.

"That's creepy," said Henry. "'Cause only you and me are allowed to be you and me."

"How touching," said Amber.

"My forte," said Henry.

*

"Nice job with uploading that [attractive picture of me](https://twitter.com/henrylau89/status/229540228849881088) on Twitter," said Amber when Henry picked up the phone, and Henry laughed.

"You retweeted it," he said, and Amber said, "I did."

"How's f(x) doing?" Henry asked.

"Eh, they're all right," said Amber. "I mean, we are. Japanese promotions are soon, so."

"Oh," said Henry. "I guess that means we won't be seeing much of each other later, then."

"We hardly see each other at all now, don't we?" said Amber.

"Yeah, but now you're gonna be in, like,  _Japan_. And I'm still here," said Henry.

"In Thailand."

"Yeah," said Henry. "Perks of being famous and all."

"When's your movie coming out?" asked Amber.

"Sometime this year," said Henry. "What, you want to come to the opening night with me?"

"Not  _with you_ , but yeah, I'll go," said Amber.

"What's wrong with going with me?"

"Are you seriously asking me out, dude?" said Amber, and Henry let out an uncomfortable laugh.

"Maybe...?"

*

"Dude," said Henry. "Bowling tonight?"

"Depends on who's going," said Amber.

"Actually, the guys and I were thinking about doing a competition," said Henry. "A sort of, y'know, three on three thing."

"When you say the guys, do you mean Lam and Isaac and those guys?" said Amber. "Or the  _other guys_ , like any other losers you hang out with--"

"Amber, you know that I'd never let you around  _losers_. They'll infect you," said Henry, and Amber laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, okay," she said. "I'll be around the hotel in a bit."

 

*

They went bowling and it wasn't awkward at all, even though Amber shot him vague smiles sometimes that made Henry's heart beat a little faster and he kind of wanted to take her aside and ask her about the mixed signals. She said that she wouldn't go to his movie's premiere with him as his date, and had never explained much on that.

Or maybe she was just waiting for Henry to ask.

He didn't, though, but she and him--and Lam, who was on their team--had won the bowling competition and were being sore winners about it. Amber even took [a picture of them and their scores](https://twitter.com/llama_ajol/status/241214367000064002) and posted it on Twitter.

"Oh yeah guys, did I tell you?" said Henry, as they packed up. "Twitter's become Amber's new obsession."

"It's not my obsession anymore," said Amber, as the others laughed. "I got over it."

"Yeah, but it was your obsession for a while." Henry leaned back on the bowling chairs and rested his feet on Amber's lap. Amber shot him a look, but she didn't push his feet off.

"You could hang out with me more on it," said Amber, and Henry wondered if that was a mixed signal too.

*

They still hadn't tweeted directly to each other yet, but Amber's birthday was coming up. Henry didn't think just saying happy birthday to her would suffice; he was hanging out with the guys when he suggested that they sing to her over the phone, so he called her up and they did.

"You guys are complete idiots," came Amber's laugh, but then she said, "Thanks."

"We're your favorite idiots!" said Isaac.

"We wanted to wish you a happy twentieth," said Henry. "Now you can  _almost_  drink when we go back to the States."

"Yeah, like I'm going to get drunk with you, Henry," said Amber, and the other guys said, "Ohhh," to Henry as Henry laughed, too.

"Thanks, you guys," Amber said again.

*

_my friends,who are amazing singers, still sing happybday off key haha love u guys! 내 친구들 노래 완전 잘해도 생일축합니다 음 틀리게 부르네요ㅋ친구들 사랑한다!#HappyLlamaDay_

Henry smiled when he saw her tweet.

**henrylau89:**  @llama_ajol LOL happybday girllll

Yeah, okay, so he caved first. But it was her birthday. It could be part of her birthday present, or something.

Her response came less than ten minutes later.

**llama_ajol:**  @henrylau89 thanks bro, love that lil live performance u and boys did over the phone haha

He wondered what her favorite kind of cake was.

*

"Oh god, you guys didn't have to," said Amber, when they came in with a cake the next day. "You  _guys_."

"It's your birthday!" said Gen. "Or, was. And also, Isaac insisted on having a four-flavored cake."

"It's the least we can do," said Henry, as he sat it down on the table.

"You  _guys_ ," said Amber again, and then, "Thank you so much." She took her phone out. "[I'm tweeting about this.](https://twitter.com/llama_ajol/status/248074477735387137)"

"See, I told you guys," said Henry to the others, and Amber knocked her hip into his indignantly.

"So where's my present?" she asked, as she flicked her phone locked and tucked it into her pocket.

The guys glanced at each other.

"Uh."

"The cake is your present?" said Justin.

"I'm just joking," Amber chuckled, and blew out the candle, before saying, "Though I wouldn't say no to a hug."

"Henry! You hug her!" said Isaac, and Neil and Gen started chanting, "Hug her! Hug her! Hug her!"

"Guys! Why's it me?" said Henry, but Amber said, "You have a problem with hugging me?" She was grinning, though Henry felt like there was something hidden in her question.

_No, I don't_ , he thought, and brought her in for a hug, and Amber shouted and laughed in surprise, as the others applauded. "Of course not," he said, and kept his arms around her, and was sure that he heard her whisper to him, " _Thanks_."


End file.
